Procura-se Uma Babá
by Kel Costa
Summary: "Ela é uma jovem brasileira doce e alegre que está querendo sair um pouco do país, mas não tem dinheiro para isso. Ele é um viúvo americano frio que precisa de ajuda para criar sua filha pequena. O destino resolve juntar essas duas pessoas, unindo o útil ao agradável. Quem sabe um não consiga aprender a viver a vida real enquanto ensinana ao outro, as artimanhas do amor?"
1. Chapter 1

Oi gente!

Então, como voltei a atualizar isso aqui, resolvi postar outras fanfics minhas... Aos poucos vou deixando tudo normalizado.

Espero que gostem de PUB ;)

Para ser bem sincera, eu nunca fui muito boa com crianças. Não me entenda mal, eu as adoro! Não tenho nada contra elas, mas era como algo que eu não me via fazendo. Crianças parecem ser frágeis demais e exigem o dobro de cuidado que um adulto necessita. Foi por isso que não dei muita bola para uma amiga minha, quando ela me aconselhou a trabalhar como babá. O problema é que eu nunca me senti responsável o suficiente para tomar conta do filho de outra pessoa, entende? Eu mal sabia tomar conta de mim!

— Bella! Um brinde à viagem!

Uma das pessoas bêbadas presente na minha festa de despedida gritou lá do fundo. Não sabia quem era, mas a essa altura do campeonato, também já não importava muito. Então, continuando... A dica da minha amiga passou por mim como um fantasma, ou seja, eu nem dei bola. Passados alguns meses, eu acabei entrando num site sobre o assunto e precisei admitir que realmente era interessante. Eu consegui encontrar uma forma de ser babá – que digamos de passagem, não é a coisa mais emocionante do mundo – e de quebra poder conhecer novas pessoas e nova cultura. Eu não seria uma babá da vizinha ali na minha rua. Eu seria babá em outro país! Muito, muito melhor!

Então, como diz minha amiga, a palavra certa é _au pair_. Para mim isso é apenas um termo chique para chamar uma babá, mas que seja. Consiste no seguinte: a pessoa se cadastra num site especializado e procura por famílias que estejam procurando por uma au pair. O legal disso tudo é que a au pair vai para o país da família escolhida e fica lá morando com eles, recebendo um salário e muitas vezes até sendo financiada em algum curso que queira fazer.

E foi assim que tudo aconteceu. Num momento de insanidade – eu ainda não pensei direito no fato de estar me mudando – resolvi fazer um cadastro no tal site e alguns dias depois estava sendo contactada por um homem chamado Edward Cullen. Ele era inglês, mas vivia nos Estados Unidos com sua filha de 8 anos, Sofia. As informações contidas no cadastro dele mostravam que a au pair que fosse trabalhar para ele não teria muita coisa para fazer, o problema era o fato dele ser viúvo.

— Ei! Animada para a viagem?

— Um pouco. Não sei... Estou tensa.

Tenho que admitir que metade das pessoas presentes na festa eu nunca tinha visto na vida. Acho que meus amigos saíram distribuindo panfletos pelas ruas, só poderia ser esse o motivo. Enfim... Edward Cullen era viúvo e tinha gostado da minha ficha.

Convencer meus pais não foi tarefa difícil. Como eu disse antes, eles nem sabiam direito da minha existência. Se eu ficasse sumida de casa por 5 dias, talvez então eles pudessem sentir minha falta. Ou não. Minha mãe passava seus dias mais preocupada em dar mole para o vizinho, quando meu pai não estava em casa. E o corno, bem... ele realmente não devia se importar com isso, já que fazia o mesmo – com a mulher do vizinho – quando minha mãe não estava em casa.

Eu? Ah, eu apenas me divertia e ficava na janela do meu quarto filmando as sacanagens deles. Era uma boa carta na manga, para quando eu precisasse. Infelizmente, esse dia nunca chegou e todas aquelas horas de filmagem foram em vão. Meu pai quase me agradeceu por eu estar saindo de casa, pois assim ele teria uma boca a menos para alimentar. O dinheiro que ele ganhava era pouco para arcar com a casa e com o motel nos finais de semana – não era com minha mãe que ele ia.

— Você tem que prometer pegar um gringo por lá, ok?

Uma amiga minha – a primeira que eu encontrei na festa – me fez realmente prometer tal façanha. Como ela queria que eu flertasse enquanto estivesse num parque com Renesmee?

— Eu prometo fazer o melhor possível.

Era melhor prometer logo do que ficar naquele bate-volta. Considerando que ela já estava um pouco alegre, nós poderíamos passar horas tendo aquela conversa. Em relação aos meus amigos, eu estava tranqüila. Lógico que sentiria falta de todos eles, mas sempre fui uma pessoa bastante desapegada então sabia que não morreria de saudades já na primeira semana, nem me afogaria em lágrimas quando visse alguma foto da turma toda junta.

Quando chegou o dia da viagem, me senti preparada e com os ânimos renovados. Tudo bem que eu estava indo para um lugar diferente, morar com pessoas que não conhecia, mas quem está mesmo se importando? O cara é viúvo, o que significa que eu não teria nenhuma dondoca seguindo meus passos pela casa e com ciúmes do marido. Além disso, o cara era rico. Muito rico. Ele morava em Palm Beach, Flórida e pela foto que eu vi da casa, era de frente para a praia. Tem coisa melhor do que isso? Não.

— Bem-vindos ao Aeroporto Internacional de Palm Beach!

Eu agradeci por todos os anos em que fiquei sentada vendo filmes e seriados sem dublagem. De algum modo, eu era capaz de entender perfeitamente a língua inglesa. Respirei fundo e saí com minha bagagem, procurando pelo meu futuro patrão, que me buscaria no aeroporto.

Tive que passar pelas pessoas ali paradas, esperando para buscarem seus familiares e amigos. Era chato ficar olhando aquelas plaquinhas onde escreviam o nome da pessoa, quando não a conheciam. E numa dessas placas, eu vi o meu nome.

— Olá!

Apressei-me em cumprimentar o homem que não parecia ser meu patrão. Pelo menos ele em nada parecia com a menina da foto que recebi.

— Boa tarde, senhorita Swan. Sou Theo e trabalho na empresa do Sr. Cullen. Ele pediu que a buscasse hoje.

— Ah sim, obrigada.

Ele pegou as minhas bagagens e me indicou uma direção, pela qual nós saímos até chegar ao carro. Assim que entrei e seguimos para o endereço, Theo começou a se desculpar pelo patrão.

— Ele gostaria de ter vindo pessoalmente, mas as coisas por lá andam muito corridas, sabe?

— Claro. O que exatamente o Sr. Cullen faz?

— Bolsa de valores.

E então eu começava a entender o motivo para ele estar ausente. Era o tipo da profissão que a pessoa nunca tinha tempo para nada e acabava morrendo cedo de tanto estresse acumulado. Legal.

Durante o caminho eu acabei pedindo para Theo desligar o ar-condicionado e abaixei o vidro do carro. A paisagem era maravilhosa com todas aquelas mansões que a gente só via em filme. Pegamos uma estrada que beirava a orla e eu já ansiava em chegar e conhecer Sofia.

— O Sr. Cullen... Ele se dá bem com a filha, certo?

— Sim, muito bem. Ele é louco pela Sofia. Sabe, eles ficaram mais unidos depois do que houve...

Ele provavelmente estava se referindo à morte da Sra. Cullen. Minha língua coçou para perguntar como tinha sido, mas Theo parecia ter adivinhado, pois saiu falando. O tipo de pessoa que você deveria manter longe de um segredo.

— Ela teve câncer no pulmão. Faleceu há dois anos atrás.

— Deve ter sido horrível para eles...

— Foi bastante. A menina Sofia entrou em choque e até hoje ela é meio arredia com as pessoas. É um custo para o Sr. Cullen fazê-la falar.

Como assim? Ninguém tinha me informado sobre esse pequeno probleminha. Ela não... falava? Como iríamos nos comunicar? Por mímica?

Nem preciso dizer que entrei em pânico, né? Eu estava num país desconhecido, falando uma língua que não dominava totalmente, cuidando de um ser humano com o qual nunca tive muita experiência – só tive contato com crianças, quando eu era uma – e ainda por cima, teria que praticar linguagem de sinais!

— Mas Sofia é um doce, fique tranqüila.

Eu tinha quase certeza de que Theo era médium. Ou pelo menos lia o pensamento dos outros. Ele foi diminuindo e então nós estávamos parando na entrada de uma casa linda, toda branca que me lembrava casa de boneca. Tirando o tamanho dela, claro, que não era nada pequena

— Chegamos. Pode deixar que levarei toda sua bagagem lá para dentro. Fique à vontade, ok?

— Obrigada.

Eu saí do carro, olhando em volta, maravilhada com o lugar. Seria fácil demais trabalhar ali. Eu receberia mesmo por isso? Entrei em casa, babando pelos móveis e logo meus olhos encontraram uma menina sentada num degrau da escada. Ela segurava uma boneca, deixando a pobre criatura com a cabeça para baixo.

— Oi. Sofia, né?

Eu achava o que? Não seria muito fácil. Sofia levantou e subiu correndo, trancando-se lá em cima em algum lugar.

Hum, digamos que eu apenas fiquei parada ali na frente da escada, balançando minhas mãos e assobiando. Grande começo, Bella! A porta se fechou quando Theo entrou com minhas malas e ele sorriu, passando a mão na cabeça.

— Já viu Sofia?

— Sim, eu vi. E só isso mesmo.

— Ela fugiu, né?

— Yep.

Ele esticou a mão para apertar a minha e eu retribuí. Theo quase esmagou minha mão num aperto de macho, despedindo-se. Minhas carnes tremeram por temer fiar sozinha com Sofia.

— Eu vou indo. Seja bem-vinda!

— Já? Você vai me deixar aqui?

— É o seu trabalho, não? E além do mais você não está sozinha. O Sr. Cullen possui faxineira e cozinheira durante o dia, elas estão aí em algum lugar.

Não me deixou mais tranqüila, só que eu também não podia trancar Theo para sempre comigo. Ele acabou indo embora e eu respirei fundo, antes de começar um reconhecimento pelo local. Meu primeiro destino foi a sala principal, com seus sofás em couro marfim e tapetes daqueles que a gente se perde entre os pêlos. Quando passei por uma estante com vários porta-retratos, eu acabei voltando de costas para olhar melhor. Na maioria das fotos havia uma menina – Sofia – com uma mulher e um Deus-Grego. OMG.

— Boa tarde.

Dei um pulo com a voz atrás de mim e encarei uma mulher já de uns 40 anos. Ela vestia um avental e usava uma touca na cabeça, então eu presumi que fosse a cozinheira.

— Oi, boa tarde. Sou Bella.

— Sim, eu sei. Sou Abigail, cozinheira do Sr. Cullen. Ele me avisou ontem sobre sua chegada e deixou-me com as recomendações que eu deveria fazer até que ele estivesse em casa.

— O Sr. Cullen... Por acaso é esse da foto?

— Ele mesmo.

Por Deus, eu não posso ter nascido assim tão sortuda. Era tudo um sonho e eu acordaria com o despertador tocando.

Fiquei mais um tempinho admirando as fotografias e notei no final, que o Sr. Cullen só tinha fotos com a esposa. Só que ele estava viúvo já faziam 2 anos, pelo que Theo contou... Então isso devia significar que ele ainda estava de luto?

— Posso lhe mostrar a casa agora? Ainda tenho coisas para fazer na cozinha.

— Oh sim, claro. Me desculpe, só estou empolgada com tudo isso.

Ela me deu um sorriso cortês, mas daqueles meio que de obrigação e virou as costas, andando pela casa enquanto me falava sobre os cômodos. Nós subimos as escadas e eu fui guiada até o que seria meu quarto. Fiquei espantada com o tamanho dele e toda a decoração linda. Eu estava esperando por algo bem simples, como um típico quarto de empregada mesmo.

— Onde fica o quarto de Sofia?

— Duas portas depois do seu.

— Obrigada. Eu irei até lá daqui a pouco. Acho que ela não gostou de mim.

A mulher sorriu e balançou a cabeça como se eu estivesse enganada.

— Sofia é apenas complicada, mas não tem sentimentos ruins pelas pessoas. Ela só sofreu um trauma muito grande.

Eu concordei, tentando entender realmente a situação complicada pela qual ela deve ter passado. Por mais que meus pais não fossem bom exemplo, eu podia me colocar no lugar de Sofia e pensar em como seria se tivesse perdido minha mãe com a idade dela. Com certeza seria devastador.

— O Sr. Cullen estará em casa por volta das 18hs, mas bem... Na maioria das vezes ele se atrasa. Pode contar em vê-lo só às 19hs.

— Certo, obrigada.

— Ele pediu também para que você me dissesse o que gosta ou não de comer. Já que sou eu quem cozinho, é bom saber logo.

Me senti estranha com aquilo. Estava acostumada a ouvir de minha mãe coisas do tipo "não reclama e come porque é o que nós temos" e então de repente tinha uma pessoa preocupada com o que eu gostava de comer... Pensei rápido e descobri que eu não era exatamente enjoada.

— Acho que gosto de tudo. Bem, exceto legumes e verduras.

Ela sorriu de novo e saiu do quarto, me deixando a sós. Procurei desfazer minhas malas para aproveitar o pique e quando terminei de colocar as coisas nos seus devidos lugares, respirei fundo e fui em direção ao amplo corredor.

Parei em frente àquela porta branca com frisos num rosa claro e bati levemente. Sofia não respondeu, mas eu mesmo assim abri a porta e olhei lá dentro. Ela estava sentada no chão, sobre um tapete felpudo branco e olhava fixamente para um brinquedo.

— Posso entrar?

E eu esperei mesmo por uma resposta? Tudo bem, uma hora eu iria acostumar com aquilo. Eu apenas entrei e fechei a porta, aproximando-me dela. Só então eu vi o que era o brinquedo. Tratava-se de duas xícaras de plástico, daqueles que crianças costumam usar para brincar de panelinha. O problema é que ali só tinha uma criança... e eram 2 xícaras, né?

— Sabe, eu estou com vontade de tomar um chá...

Se alguma amiga minha me visse fazendo isso, eu seria zoada eternamente. Mas que se dane, eu estava ali para ser babá, né? Sentei-me de frente para ela e peguei uma das xícaras, morrendo de medo da garota começar a gritar ou me bater para sair do quarto dela.

— Posso tomar um pouco?

Ao contrário do que pensei, Sofia não fez nada a não ser levantar os olhos para mim e balançar uma vez a cabeça. Ela disse sim! Amém!

Tudo bem que no começo eu só queria me enturmar com ela, mas acho que Sofia se empolgou um pouco, porque eu já estava prestes a comer um... o que era aquilo? Parecia bolo de massinha. Enfim, ela o amassou até formar um treco oval e esmagou no meu prato. Eu sorri e Sofia ficou me olhando.

— Você quer que eu coma?

Ela balançou a cabeça. Ah que gracinha. Mas não como mesmo! Para meu desespero, ela tirou um pedaço da sua gororoba e levou até a boca. OMG.

— Não! Não pode comer isso!

Eu quase me joguei em cima dela para evitar a desgraça. Imagina no meu primeiro dia a garota ter uma intoxicação alimentar? Ok, não exatamente alimentar, já que aquilo não era comida! Eu afastei a mão dela da boca e só então percebi que ela nunca teve a intenção de realmente comer aquilo, porque agora ela gargalhava da minha cara. Bem, pelo menos ela não me odiava.

— Ela te pegou, né? Sofia sempre faz isso com todo mundo...

Entrei em pânico quando olhei na direção da porta e vi meu patrão encostado nela, enquanto afrouxava a gravata. Meus Deus, quanto tempo eu fiquei dentro desse quarto que não vi a hora passar?


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi gente!**

**recebi poucas reviews aqui, então quero saber se estão gostando... Para decidir se continuo postando ou não, ok?**

**;)**

* * *

Tratei de levantar e ajeitar o cabelo, enquanto ele entrava no quarto. Sofia parecia nem ser a mesma criança que eu conhecera há poucas horas, pois ela levantou e saiu correndo até o pai, que agachou um pouco para pegá-la no pulo. Eles com certeza ficavam lindos juntos.

— Como foi seu dia, princesa? Foi bom?

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu para ele. Para meu espanto, Sofia emitiu algum som. Não era uma palavra, mas era um som e aquilo era demais, considerando que até então eu não tinha escutado nada vindo dela.

— Uhum!

— Ótimo, gatinha! Termine de brincar então enquanto o pai toma um banho, ok?

Ele a colocou no chão novamente, mas antes deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Sofia voltou para sua xícara e ele me olhou, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça.

— Por favor, acompanhe-me, sim?

Eu iria sem esforço algum atrás dele. Edward Cullen era ainda melhor pessoalmente do que por fotos! Nós saímos do quarto de Sofia e continuamos em frente, na direção da última porta, que eu imaginava ser o quarto dele.

— Fez boa viagem?

— Sim, fiz.

— Isabella... Swan. Certo?

— Isso.

Até de costas ele era lindo. E se eu continuasse desse jeito seria demitida por justa causa em menos de uma semana... Controle-se Bella! Meu patrão virou de frente para mim assim que abriu a porta do quarto.

— Não é um sobrenome muito brasileiro, né?

— Não, mas é que meu avô era americano.

— Ah sim, entendo. O que achou de Sofia?

— Eu não conversei com ela e o senhor já deve saber... Mas...

— Faça-me um favor. Não me chame de senhor senão eu te chamarei de senhora. E não acho que você vá gostar disso.

Senhora? Ew.

Eu dei um sorriso envergonhado e balancei a cabeça concordando com ele.

— Não chamarei mais.

— Ótimo. E sim, Sofia tem problemas para falar, desde que minha esposa faleceu. O psicólogo diz que é uma forma de proteção que ela adotou. Ela se fecha no casulo dela e se acha segura ali. Não sei se consegue entender...

— Um pouco, claro. Ela, no entanto, me pareceu bem tranqüila. Pelo menos eu nem vi a hora passar enquanto estávamos ali no quarto...

Ele sorriu e eu senti que Sofia era um motivo de orgulho para ele. Ou pelo menos era o que parecia. Para meu desespero, meu patrão passou a mão pelos cabelos de um jeito que quase me fez cair para trás. Ele conseguiu ficar ainda mais pegável! Tenha dó...

— Isabella?

— Oi?

— Eu disse que nos vemos mais tarde, no jantar.

Oh céus, eu já estava pagando mico? Por quanto tempo será que ele ficou falando sozinho enquanto eu contemplava seus cabelos? Dei meu melhor sorriso amarelo e me afastei, indo para meu quarto bater com a cabeça na parede.

Na hora do jantar, eu desci até a sala e encontrei a mesa já arrumada. Sr. Cullen e Sofia estavam deitados numa poltrona e ele parecia estar lendo algum livro para ela. Quando passei direto para a cozinha, ele me chamou.

— Nós já vamos jantar, ok?

— Sim, tudo bem. Eu estarei na cozinha se precisarem de mim.

— Não, jante conosco. Sempre preferi que nossas aupairs se sentissem como se fossem da família.

Ele sorriu e Sofia também. Quem recusaria um pedido que nem esse, né?

Durante o jantar eu me sentei em silêncio e permaneci assim até que o celular do meu patrão tocou e ele atendeu, falando comigo ao mesmo tempo. Devagar, por favor.

- Desculpe... Eu não entendi.

Eu tinha colocado em meu perfil do site que não falava um inglês perfeito e torci para que ele não tivesse achado que aquilo era só brincadeira. Eu realmente boiava com algumas expressões ou quando falavam rápido demais. Sr. Cullen... ou Edward, como ele prefere, me olhou e franziu a testa.

- Ah sim. Eu apenas pedi licença para atender essa ligação. Já volto.

Como era possível eu não ter entendido uma coisa tão ridícula? Seria preciso ficar mais atenta para não dar outro mole como esse. Sofia ficou olhando o pai enquanto ele se retirava da sala de jantar. Ela tinha uma carinha triste por vê-lo se afastar, então eu tive a idéia mais patética de todas.

- Ei Sofia, você já fez montinho de arroz?

A menina me olhou sem entender, talvez por eu não ter achado a palavra certa para "montinho" em inglês. Eu comecei a brincar com minha comida e ela ficou me olhando curiosa. E então felizmente Sofia começou a me imitar, colocando o arroz empilhado de um lado do prato, até que a cozinheira apareceu na sala.

- O que você está fazendo? Ensinando-a a brincar com a comida?

- É! Legal, não?

- Não.

Ouch, doeu. Larguei meu garfo rapidinho e abaixei a mão de Sofia para ela fazer o mesmo. A mulher carrancuda saiu da sala e eu agradeci por ela estar indo embora. Só precisaria aturá-la novamente amanhã.

- Credo, ela é sempre simpática assim?

Perguntei e Sofia balançou a cabeça positivamente. Quando eu soltei sua mão, ela voltou a fazer o montinho do jeito que eu tinha mostrado.

- Sabe que eu sinto que a gente vai se dar bem?

Esfreguei a cabeça de Sofia que nem os adultos costumam fazer com as crianças e me senti a verdadeira adulta. Até que era bom não ser a pirralha do lugar, né? Fazia eu me sentir importante...

- Sofia, não brinque com a comida.

Ah cacete, até ele? Eu abaixei novamente a mão da menina quando Edward voltou para seu lugar e sorri para ele.

- Ela inventou de ficar fazendo isso. Pff... Mania de criança mesmo.

Oh, eu espero que ela me perdoe. Aproveitei que o patrão não estava nos olhando e sorri para a menina. Será que ela entendia linguagem labial. Eu mexi minha boca dizendo: _"esse é nosso segredo"_.

- Então, Isabella, pretende fazer algum curso na cidade? Eu preciso que você veja isso para então podermos montar seu horário com Sofia, ok?

- Claro. Eu vou dar uma pesquisada o quanto antes.

- Certo, eu agradeço.

Eu não sabia se comia, se prestava atenção em Sofia ou se olhava para meu patrão. Putz, devo estar pagando todos os meus pecados. Eu não tinha muito bem o costume de fazer refeições em família, então quando terminei de comer, fiquei apenas sentada em meu lugar, esperando. Não sei exatamente o que, mas eu estava esperando.

- Isabella?

- Sim?

Nossa, aqueles olhos não deviam ter encarar tão rapidamente e profundamente. Deixava qualquer mulher tonta.

- Se já terminou não precisa ficar aqui. Quando eu estiver em casa, Sofia fica por minha conta, não se preocupe.

Eu fiquei radiante! Pedi licença e me retirei, indo direto para meu quarto terminar minhas arrumações. Devo admitir que meu instinto profissional – eu tinha mesmo isso? – me fazia pensar em Sofia de vez em quando, me preocupando se ela estava mesmo aos cuidados do pai ou se ele estava com o celular no ouvido enquanto a garota se afogava na piscina. Ou isso, ou então minha preocupação era mesmo só com a piscina... Que por sinal, era linda!

Já era bem tarde quando saí do quarto, tomada de banho e com vontade de já me enfiar dentro de um pijama confortável e me jogar na cama. A viagem e o dia tinham sido cansativos, mas antes de fazer isso, resolvi ir até a cozinha para beber água. Quando eu estava voltando, ao passar pela sala, dei de cara com meu patrão, apenas de sunga, com uma toalha branca em vota do pescoço, passando por ali. Oh merda. Pensa rápido, pensa rápido! Pensa, pensa! Uau, que abdômen!

- Eu... Eu... Sede!

OMG! Pior impossível. Edward me observou, franzindo a testa e considerando ter contratado uma maluca para tomar conta da filha.

- O que?

- Eu tive água! Quer dizer, eu tive sede. Isso... E vim beber água.

- Tudo bem.

Não olha para o material dele! Não olha! Eu tinha 2 segundos para dar o fora dali antes que piorasse ainda mais a minha situação. Passei por ele, sem olhar para o lado e subi as escadas. E isso era apenas o primeiro dia. Como eu achava que sobreviveria àquilo? E o que diabos ele estava fazendo se sunga tão tarde? Eu entrei no meu quarto e vi que o relógio de cabeceira marcava mais de onze horas. Será que ele gostava de nadar de noite? Talvez para relaxar? Peguei o papel com os horários de Sofia na escola e fiquei decorando aquilo enquanto esperava o sono chegar. Eu demoraria a dormir aquela noite...

**[...]**

Sabe quando você está dormindo ou está de costas para uma porta e sente que tem alguém por perto, te observando? Eu não sei explicar direito, mas eu sentia algo assim e quando abri meus olhos, vi Sofia sentada igual Buda ao meu lado.

- Sofia? Como você entrou aqui?

Ela apontou singelamente para a porta. Oh, jura? Quantos anos você tem, Bella?

Enquanto a menina me olhava esperando por alguma reação minha, eu procurei pelo despertador e quase torci o pé com o pulo que dei da cama. Como era possível eu ter perdido a hora no primeiro dia que levaria Sofia para a escola? Saí tropeçando em meus próprios pés e peguei a folha com o horário dela que estava em cima de uma mesinha. Eu tinha menos de meia hora para me arrumar, alimentá-la e chegar sã e salva na porta da escola.

— Sofia, vá se arrumar! Nós estamos atrasadas!

Era sacanagem de minha parte falar aquilo para ela, pois a única atrasada ali era eu, mas foi preciso apressá-la daquele jeito. A pimpolha saiu em silêncio do quarto e foi fazer o que eu mandei, conseguindo estar pronta antes de mim. Impressionante!

— Ok, melhor nós irmos logo, né?

Eu teria tempo para escovar os dentes e pentear os cabelos depois... Cheguei que nem um furacão na cozinha e me senti um tanto perdida por ali. Aquela era a área de outra pessoa e a cozinheira da família não devia ir muito com a minha cara, já que eu não conseguia achar nada direito por ali.

— Você gosta de leite, né? Quem não gosta de leite? Vamos tomar leite então!

Eu não achei nenhum copo normal, então improvisei uma taça de cristal mesmo. Esperava pelo menos que ninguém ficasse sabendo daquilo. Sofia bebeu o leite enquanto eu segurava suas duas mãos para evitar que ela deixasse a taça cair e finalmente quando ela terminou – foi meio lenta, devo dizer – nós pudemos ir embora!

Eu ainda olhei para um dos carros parado lá na garagem e me amaldiçoei por nunca ter tirado a maldita carteira de motorista. Se eu tivesse feito isso, não precisaria ir a pé com Sofia para a escola, que até ficava razoavelmente perto da residência – se não fosse o fato de estarmos atrasadas.

— Me diz, Sofia... Você acha que seu pai ficaria chateado se eu pegasse o carro?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Criança é tudo inocente mesmo, né? E eu juro que realmente cogitei a hipótese de sair dirigindo sem habilitação, mas não achava que seria liberada facilmente se a polícia me parasse. Ajeitei a roupa da menina e sorri para ela.

— Sabe que lá onde eu cresci, as crianças costumam apostar corrida para ver quem é mais legal? Então... Sebo nas canelas!

Um dia eu seria castigada por tudo aquilo, certeza! Peguei na mão de Sofia e saí correndo pela calçada arborizada. Tomara que ela seja uma criança resistente. A lancheira dela fazia barulho enquanto corríamos e por incrível que pareça, eu parecia mais cansada do que ela quando chegamos na esquina da escola.

— Oh meu pai! Estou morrendo!

Sofia estava me abanando com as mãos enquanto eu tentava não desmaiar ali. Recuperei meu fôlego e me despedi dela, que entrou no prédio escolar depois de acenar para mim.

Tentei me recompor quando percebi alguns olhares assustados para cima de mim. Lógico, porque quem disse que eu tinha sido capaz de lembrar de me pentear antes de sair correndo de casa? Minha aparência devia estar algo de outro mundo mesmo.

— Ei, você está bem?

— Claro!

Sorri para o rapaz moreno que parecia preocupado comigo. Ou com o bem-estar das pessoas em volta de nós. Ele era um pouco só mais alto do que eu e tinha cabelos pretos arrepiados. Interessante...

— Você estava parecendo que ia desmaiar...

— Sério? Que nada! Eu estava apenas exercitando meus joelhos. Flexioná-los faz bem para os ossos!

— Jura? Nunca ouvi essa teoria.

E quem ele achava que era? Einstein? O garoto prodígio esticou a mão para me cumprimentar e eu retribuí o gesto educadamente.

— Sou Jacob Black, dou aulas aqui. Você é...?

— Isabella.

E parei aí mesmo. Nada de dizer meu sobrenome. O cara era professor... Faça-me o favor, né? De pobre já bastava eu!

Fiquei olhando para o professor, esperando que ele se tocasse que devia ir dar suas aulas e parar de me secar. Ele, no entanto, não parecia ter notado a minha intenção e continuou falando.

— Isabella? Não tem sobrenome?

— Tenho sim!

Abri um sorriso bem exagerado e ele pigarreou um pouco sem graça. Será que agora tinha dado para notar que eu não iria falar meu sobrenome? Não que eu fosse alguém muito importante, né?

— Ok Isabella. Espero que fique bem... Você está realmente muito vermelha.

Lógico que eu estava! Maldita corrida! Passei a mão em meus cabelos semelhantes à ninho de passarinho e fiz minha melhor pose sexy.

— Minha pele é muito delicada, aí eu fico assim no sol.

Não tinha mesmo uma resposta melhor para eu dar, né? O professor ficou me olhando por um momento, talvez procurando por alguma resposta, até que eu estiquei minha mão para acabar com aquilo logo.

— Tenho que ir, foi um prazer!

— Igualmente.

Saí rápido daquela situação embaraçosa e voltei para casa, caminhando devagar dessa vez e aproveitando o ventinho daquela rua arborizada. Teria sido uma manhã tranqüila se eu não tivesse me atrasado.


End file.
